Cuentos de color naranja
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Hikari ama Halloween. Pero más allá de los disfraces, o las golosinas o el ambiente festivo, lo que de verdad adora, lo que su cuerpo anticipa con esa forma tan suya de sonreír mientras ve la fecha en el calendario; son las calabazas [Para Angelique Kaulitz].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

...

**_Cuentos de color naranja_**

Hikari ama tanto celebrar Halloween, que muchas veces casi se olvida de que un día treinta y uno de octubre ella nació. Pero más allá de los disfraces, o las golosinas o el ambiente festivo y jovial, lo que de verdad adora, lo que su cuerpo anticipa con esa forma tan suya de sonreír feamente —Hikari tiene una sonrisa así, sus labios se tuercen hacia abajo, y aunque el mohín no llega a ser feo por sí solo, lo es cuando se conecta a su rostro— mientras ve la fecha en el calendario; son las calabazas. Nadie en el mundo es más experto en cosechar, seleccionar, _destripar_ y cortar calabazas que ella en octubre. Lo que su dulce infancia le inculcó como un secreto mágico a sus manos, la adultez se encargó de diluirlo en una magia absoluta, de la que solo ella tenía la clave.

**1\. Sopa de calabaza**

Sabe que su madre celebra algo por dos razones, la primera; Taichi no está en la cama de arriba porque huyó temprano, la segunda; su habitación se ha llenado de un olor picante, agrío para la nariz y ácido para la piel. En los ojos de Hikari aún cuelgan rayos de insomnio cuando Yuuko Yagami entra por la puerta y la atrapa en sus brazos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dice casi ensoñada. Su pequeña está cumpliendo diez años.

Su padre entra después, esconde las manos detrás de la espalda, su actitud de niño termina de despabilar a su hija que suelta risas infantiles.

—Es tu regalo. —Parece que quiere decir más pero no lo hace, aquello fue suficiente.

Hikari coloca sobre sus piernas un regalo redondo envuelto en papel brillante, lo abre con calma porque en su mente el color del papel ya es lo suficientemente bonito como para ser un regalo. El envoltorio cae y una jaula pequeña, plateada, ilumina su rostro. Con el dedo índice, sigue las líneas de fierro que se tuercen en delicados adornos arabescos.

«Gracias», pronuncia con algarabía, aunque al igual que su padre, momentos atrás, necesita decir más, es suficiente.

—También recibiste una carta, Hikari, ve en tu escritorio. Me encargué de que Taichi no la leyera —confiesa su madre con un guiño antes de que salgan.

Takeru no le ha mandado una carta hecha y derecha, es, en realidad, una felicitación corta aunque de letra sincera, lleva firuletes y una serie de fotografías de lugares de París que le encantarían a Hikari en Halloween. Sonríe como si siguiera dormida y guarda la carta que no es carta junto con todas las demás que ha recibido de su amigo, en su nuevo regalo.

Cuando al fin se sienta a la mesa para desayunar, el olor extraño de antes no se asoma por ningún lado, en su lugar un sabor dulzón se encarama a su olfato. Yuuko no es la mejor cocinera del mundo, Hikari lo entiende, admira el cariño que le imprime a cada platillo y reconoce el poder de resistencia que posee su estómago —si se compara con Taichi—, así que su sorpresa se ahoga en una exhalación al ver lo que su madre coloca en el plato. Sopa de calabaza. Quién sabe si lo adivinó por el olor que se coló a través de su nariz dos minutos antes, quizá el color naranja de la mezcla, por el que flotaban ramitas verdes de tomillo, se lo indicó como las flechas que apuntan un tesoro.

Hikari comió con gran placer. Fue la mejor sopa de calabaza que había probado en su vida. La primera, también.

**2\. Dos calabazas**

Apareció en la cocina trayendo consigo, además de dos calabazas más grandes que su cabeza, un semblante fresco y hasta algo salvaje por los cabellos que le colgaban sobre la frente y detrás de las orejas. Sus ojos rojos, ribeteados de luces tempranas, observaron a Takeru reclinado en la mesa, no tenía que verlo de frente para atraparlo en lo que hacía.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó con algún tinte de picardía—. ¿El clima será bueno hoy? Es importante.

Takeru soltó el periódico que fingía leer, derrotado. Era imposible que olvidase ese día, era imposible fingir que lo había olvidado, a pesar de que ese día Hikari tuviese otras prioridades que él mismo consideraba igual de valiosas desde los últimos años.

—¿Cómo fue este año? —Dirigió la vista a las calabazas puestas en la mesa.

—Creo que no las enterré a la profundidad correcta, son más pequeñas que las del año pasado. —Takeru las veía igual, incluso con el mismo perfecto pigmento naranja que, él afirmaba, ninguna otra calabaza ostentaba, solo las que su esposa cosechaba.

—Los niños las podrán usar para guardar sus dulces —propuso mientras tomaba un chuchillo y se disponía a ayudarla. Su sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro, era una sonrisa encantadora.

Hikari reconoció en las suaves comisuras sombras del niño travieso que aún era.

**2.1. Dos calabazas para cuatro**

A sus ocho años, Tsubasa y Koichi Takaishi son bien entendidos, son dos gotas de agua al interior y al exterior, son dos prismas que reflejan colores vivos, son energía, pero lo más importante en la cúspide de su andamio infantil, es que son hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Desde que cumplieron tres años la celebración más grande en su familia —después de su cumpleaños—, es el día último de octubre y también cumpleaños de su madre. Una vez que sus mentes empezaron a tener visos de memoria, concibieron la felicidad de su hogar igual a corrientes eléctricas que los conectaba a todos. Tampoco entendían por qué razón su madre se entusiasmaba tanto con las calabazas, sin embargo lo comprendían cuando las hacía especialmente para ellos; Hikari las colocaba en la ventana de su cuarto acunando una vela en su interior hueco, iluminando desde sus ojos la noche azulada.

—Mamá —tiró del suéter a cuadros que ella usaba—, las calabazas no están, Koichi dice que se las llevó un fantasma y no encuentro a papá. —Arrugó la frente, nadando en su rostro una expresión de ingenua vacilación.

Hikari observó a su hijo, el rubio que adoptaba para sí todos los rasgos físicos de Takeru.

—Tu padre las está terminando. —A Tsubasa le crecieron luces en los ojos.

Dos figuras se vislumbraron en el mismo segundo. Koichi rebotó de inmediato hacia donde su hermano.

—¡Mira los ojos, mira los ojos! Papá les dio forma de estrella —alegaba alzando la calabaza sobre su cabeza castaña, inflado de alegría—. ¿No son graciosos?

Tsubasa asintió, brotando desde su garganta una risa que se unió a la de Koichi.

Takeru cruzó los brazos, orgulloso, presumido, pero también un poco tonto cuando desordenó su cabello y le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Hikari antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué no vamos a pedir dulces con los niños? —Se atrevió a decir, sus hijos seguían correteando alrededor

—No hay calabazas suficientes —replicó, no obstante el orden de su respuesta, aflojando los nudos de su delantal salpicado de explosiones naranjas.

—Hoy dos bastan para cuatro.

Se encaminaron a las calles revueltas de gritos, dulces y fiesta. En la casa, ahora sola, esperaba un pastel secreto sobre la mesa, dos regalos hechos a mano y una carta que de ansiosa se doblaba sobres sus esquinas. Había ocultado sus letras tantos años.

**3\. En la casa de la abuela**

Taichi y Hikari están visitando a su abuela. No la han visitado desde hace un largo tiempo. Ellos no ven muchos cambios en ella. Ella —Chiasa es su nombre— sí percibe los cambios en sus nietos, van un poco más lejos que los obvios como la altura, son rasgos que tal vez la sabiduría adquirida le permite ver.

—Hikari-chan, ¿no sales a jugar? —pronuncia la mujer a la niña desparramada en el sillón

—Estoy enferma, abuela… Tal vez después. Tachi no tardará en volver de su expedición para jugar conmigo —repone con su sonrisa cálida.

—Bueno, bueno, pero el estar enferma no te impide divertirte, mi niña. —Le lleva un vaso de agua fresca, para luego agregar un cándido—: ven conmigo.

Hikari sigue a su abuela, sombrero en mano, hasta el jardín trasero donde se cosechan algunas frutas y algunas verduras. El sol cae a pedazos enteros, fuertes y demasiado calientes sobre la casa. Su abuela le empieza a enseñar todo lo que sabe, a responder las preguntas que primero caen a cuentagotas y se transforman en agua fluida, cantarina. Chiasa nota una de esas cosas que la edad le permite al ver el rostro, de repente sano, de Hikari; su corazón se acostumbra a la oscuridad. Lo descubre con tanta certeza, que al principio le tiembla el pecho.

—Abuela, ¿me enseñarías a cuidar una calabaza? Quiero intentarlo en casa alguna vez.

La tierna voz interrumpe sus cavilaciones. La niña sentada en cuclillas, admirando las plantas que cada año crecen en su tierra, despeja su mente.

—Este mes es tu cumpleaños, puedes llevarte contigo todas las que quieras, acéptalo como un pequeño regalo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Es el mejor regalo! —lo dice sinceramente, llena a su abuela de besos, llena la tarde de risas. Es una niña de seis años, casi siete, fuerte, amada y de mentalidad aguda.

Chiasa lo sabe pero no se siente angustiada. Es su nieta y ama las calabazas tanto como ella misma.

**4\. Un regalo que no es**

Takeru arma redes complejas, extravagantes, bagatelas que deshecha porque son muy pretenciosas para obsequiarle a Hikari. Ha pensado en darle una pelea como regalo, porque por alguna razón lo encuentra ingenioso. Con toda seguridad alguna vez (veces) en su vida reñirán, por eso prefiere empujar lo inevitable de una vez y hacer, de paso, memorable el quinceavo cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. Pero no está convencido. Quizá algo _menos_ quisquilloso…

Hikari le ha dicho que, decididamente, una porción de sus pensamientos van siempre a contrapelo del universo. Takeru acepta, en ese segundo, que _puede_ ser cierto.

Así que, ese año, Hikari recibe de Takeru un llavero y un beso accidental, maquinado por las fuerzas del destino, o de fuerzas más humanas, sin saber que el regalo real de Takeru él lo había terminado una noche antes, una larga carta que le hablaba de todo lo que sentía por ella en ese preciso instante, sin sombras del futuro, a pesar de que la carta llegaría a sus manos en un punto lejano todavía. Escribió mucho, aunque a la mitad casi se arrepiente.

Takeru la amaría siempre, en el pasado y el futuro pero mucho más en el presente, el momento perfecto para arreglar lo que fuese, para saber que desde cualquier parte del mundo Hikari seguía estando ahí, pensando en sus calabazas de color naranja y en sueños cristalinos, lejos de él, a veces, cerca de él, casi toda la vida. Ellos siguen avanzando y una carta espera a ser abierta.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Angelique! Es un regalo improvisado, no es octubre, no es el cumpleaños de Hikari pero es el tuyo, así que decidí hacerlo. No he podido revisarlo, lo siento por los múltiples errores. Chiasa es un nombre que elegí al azar (¡adoro cómo suena!), me robé los nombres de tus mellizos por un rato y... creo que es todo jajaja. Te quiero 3000 ;3


End file.
